Casos de Família: Papai Dodói
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Inspirado em My Wife and Kids. Máscara da Morte fingindo-se de doente para a família. Vai dar certo?


**CASOS DE FAMÍLIA**

**Papai dodói.**

Nota: Ângela tem 16 anos, Dante 10 e Fabrizio 5 anos.

Casa de Virgem.

-Posso saber o que fazemos aqui?-Máscara da Morte indagou a esposa, ambos sentados diante de Shaka.-E com ele?

-Eu conversei longamente com o Shaka, e ele vai ajudar nosso casamento!-respondeu Maeve.

-Que ajuda? Ele virou terapeuta de casal? O cara nem tem ensino médio, por que está dando uma de psiquiatra?-indignado.

-Saiba que eu possuo o conhecimento e a sabedoria de eras e eras, passadas de mestre para pupilo.-Shaka respondeu com seriedade.-Sua esposa me procurou, expondo algo que a está deixando infeliz.

-O que a está deixando infeliz?-cruzando os braços, encarando a esposa.

-Eu acho que você não se dedica a família!-respondeu a loira.

-Como eu não me dedico a família? Minha vida é a família! Eu trabalho em função da família! Toda noite eu estou com a família!

-Você está de corpo presente, mas a sua mente não Giovanni!

-Por que você se fecha tanto?-Shaka perguntou interessado.

-Eu não me fecho! E eu não vou discutir minha vida privada com você, comedor de tofu!-ficando nervoso.

-Vou citar um exemplo de como você não está sintonizado com a sua família.-Maeve ergueu o dedo.-Qual foi a última vez que você perguntou a sua filha sobre o namoro dela com Junon?

-Isso é algo que eu quero esquecer! Meu anjo namorando a lagartixa marinha júnior é demais!

-Está vendo? Ele não liga! Giovanni, um dia você vai ver que seus filhos já terão crescido e irem embora! Num piscar de olhos!

Máscara da Morte começou a piscar.

-Eles já foram embora?-continua a piscar.

-Está vendo? Quando ele se sente acuado, faz ironia.

-Eu não sou irônico!-defendeu-se.

-Eu posso fazer uma sugestão?-perguntou Shaka.

-Sim.

-Não!-respondeu um Máscara da Morte irritado.

-Tenham um momento em família. Façam coisas juntos.-disse, ignorando os resmungos do cavaleiro de câncer.-Momentos assim são muito importantes!

-Não acredito que me trouxe aqui para ouvir isso!

-Pois ele está certo! E vamos ter momentos de família Giovanni Pierino Mastrângelo!

Restou ao cavaleiro de câncer apenas bufar, vencido mais uma vez pelas argumentações da esposa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa de Câncer.

Após o fim do almoço, Giovanni ficou em silêncio apenas observava a esposa tirar a mesa. E assim que a filha se levantou, ele ergueu o dedo.

-Espera...espera. aonde pensa que vai?

-A casa do meu namorado.-respondeu a adolescente e o pai sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo.

-Hoje não. Decidi que vamos ter momentos em família. Começando agora!

-Agora?-Maeve colocou as mãos na cintura.-Eu tenho que ir fazer compras.

-E eu ia jogar bola com o pessoal. Aproveitar a folga.-disse Dante.

-E eu ia jogar vídeo game.-o caçulinha respondeu.

-Você disse certo. Ia!-ele disse, sem esconder seu divertimento.- Sua mãe me levou a um "especialista" em terapia de casais e ele disse que precisamos destes momentos em família.

-Ah, não!-suspirou Ângela, sentando emburrada.

-Obrigado, mãe.-resmungou Dante.

-O que eu te fiz? Não sou um bom filho?-Fabrizio estava indignado.

-É. Agradeçam a mamãe e vamos todos pra sala!-Máscara ordenava e parou sorridente diante da esposa.-Vamos ter momento de família! Vamos ter momento em família!

-Você está apelando!-ela apontou o dedo para seu rosto.-Mas eu não vou cair em seu jogo!

-Vamos ter momento em família!-dançando como se fosse um tcha-tcha-tcha, indo para sala.-Vamos ter momento em família!

Os meninos estavam emburrados, sentados no sofá, observando com cara amarrada o pai chegar com algumas caixas. Maeve sento no braço do sofá,erguendo uma sobrancelha diante do que via.

-Olhe o que eu comprei! Jogos!-pegou uma, como se falasse com crianças do jardim de infância.-Banco Imobiliário! Damas! Trilha e Twister!

-Começo a achar que a sanidade mental do nosso pai...Brrruuuu...-Fabrizio mostra a língua, fazendo um som estranho.-Já era!

-Deve ser de tanto levar na cabeça!-murmurou Ângela.

-Vamos. Não reclamem!-disse o cavaleiro.-Vamos jogar. Que tal Twister!-Os meninos riram.-Qual é a graça?

-O senhor? Jogando Twister?-Ângela não escondeu o riso.

-Passou da idade para isso pai!-completou Dante.

-Esta jogo não é pra velho!

-Vocês sabem com quem estão falando? Eu sou um cavaleiro de Atena! E somos a saúde personificada!-levantou-se mostrando os músculos e a flexidade do corpo.-Estão vendo? Quarenta anos e com tudo em cima! Perguntem pra sua mãe o quanto eu fico por cima!

-Giovanni!

-Pai!-reclamaram Dante e Ângela.

-Não entendi.-Fabrizio fez uma carinha inocente.

-Olha isso...e isso...-fazendo exibição.

-Amor...não force a barra! Não está com o corpo aquecido.-advertiu a esposa.

-E isso e mais isso e...-Crek!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Enfermaria do Santuário.

-Não é nada grave, senhor.-disse o médico.-A dor que sentiu foi por ter feito alongamento sem um aquecimento prévio.

-Estou bem mesmo?

-Sim. Nada que um analgésico não resolva.-disse o medico.-Recomendo repouso e nada de extravagâncias por alguns dias.

-Preciso que me ajude em uma coisa doutor.-murmurou o cavaleiro.-Preciso que diga a minha esposa que estou mal.

-Por que?-curioso.

-Digamos que quero dar uma lição a ela.-fez sinal para que ficasse quieto.

-Amor, você...-Maeve entrou no consultório e Máscara da Morte colocou a mão na coluna e começou a gemer de dor.

-Aiai...dói...dói tudo!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Casa de Câncer.

Onde seu atual protetor jaz em um leito, gemendo de dor, sendo auxiliado pelos filhos. Sentado na cama, Ângela colocava em sua boca batatas fritas, uma de cada vez, esperando que ele comece e em seguida ele abria a boca, pedindo mais.

Fabrizio massageava o pé do pai, com cara de nojo.

-Ai, obrigado meu anjinho...papai agradece seu carinho.-com cara de coitado e depois olhou para o menor.-Filho, faz com mais força. Parece que tá com medo do chulé do papai?

-E tô mesmo!-o menininho fez uma careta.-Sua unha já me arranhou!

-Sua irmãzinha cuida disso, meu filhinho.-ele olha pra filha com cara de pidão.

-Eu?-Ângela com expressão de nojo.

-Papai ta pedindo...to com dodói...mas eu posso tentar. Afinal, sou um cavaleiro. O que é uma dorzinha na coluna.-ele tenta se levantar e geme.-Aaaahhhhh...

-Deixa! Eu cuido disso!-Disse Ângela, condoída.

-Obrigado, filhinha...-ele pega um sininho e o toca.-James!

Entra Dante com cara de amarrada.

-Filho...Orgulho meu...tá na hora da massagem com o ungüento nas costas do papai.

-Mas isso é serviço da mamãe!-protestou.

-Mas a mamãe saiu.-carinha de coitado.-Sobrou para você. Aproveita e espreme os cravos nas minhas costas, filho?

Os três soltaram expressões de nojo.

-Papai ta com fome...me deu uma vontade de comer algo especial...uma lagosta na manteiga.-olhando para Dante.-Você faz?

-Eu? Eu não sei cozinhar!

-Eu faço!-diz Ângela.-Qualquer coisa para sair daqui!

-Obrigado meu anjo. Fabrizio meu geniozinho...coça entre os dedos do pé do papai? Acho que tem fungo.-Máscara da Morte olha para Dante.-Você vai ter que cortar minhas unhas, filho...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mais à tarde.

-Eu não agüento mais!-Ângela estava na cozinha, a beira de um ataque de nervos.-Papai está me enlouquecendo! Fala com ele, mãe!

-Enlouquecendo como?-perguntou, pegando as torradas para o lanche do marido.

-Ele nos escravizou mais que o normal!

-Eu não toco mais naquele pé!-Fabrizio entrou na cozinha, sentando numa cadeira.-Isso me custará anos de terapia...tenho só cinco anos! Não deveria ser submetido a tamanho trauma!

-Fala como uma criança de cinco, por favor?-Maeve pediu.-Crianças, tenham paciência com seu pai. Ele está doente e os homens quando ficam doentes se comportam iguais a bebês chorões.

-Isso é ridículo. Nós mulheres não ficamos assim quando ficamos doentes!-Angela bufou.

-Somos mais tolerantes a dor. Homens só têm tamanho.

-Não seria exagero, mãe?

Dante entra na cozinha segurando o dedo e chorando sem parar.

-MÃE! MÃE! EU CORTEI MEU DEDO NA UNHA CHEIA DE FUNGO DO PAPAI!!! MEU DEDO VAI CAIR!! BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

-JAMES!!!!-grita, tocando o sininho.

-Mãe! Não me faça subir de novo! Por favor!- Dante ajoelha-se aos pés da mãe, implorando.

-Está bem, eu vou lá em cima levar o lanche de seu pai e vou pedir para ele maneirar.-pegando a bandeja e subindo.

No quarto, Máscara da Morte tocava o sininho chamando o filho, e como ele não subia fez uma expressão nada amigável.

-Isso é jeito de deixar um homem com a minha dor sozinho?-levantou-se da cama, espreguiçando, rindo.-Esta foi a melhor idéia que eu já tive!

-Amor, seu lanche.-Maeve abriu a porta e Máscara da Morte se jogou na cama, ficando de bruços.-Amor? O que aconteceu?

-Ai...amor...eu tentei mudar de posição na cama e...aiiiii...travou tudo!-fingindo estar com muita dor.

Maeve deixou a bandeja sobre a cômoda, ajudando o marido a se sentar, que não parava de gemer.

-Não faça mais isso sozinho amor...pode piorar sua situação.-colocando a bandeja no colo dele.

-Tudo bem amor...-carinha de piedade.

-É que eu quero tanto que você sare logo...-ela beija os lábios dele.-Estou com tanta saudades...

-Hmmm?-sentindo uma pontada no baixo ventre.

-Sinto falta de fazer amor com você...-morde a orelha dele.

-Amor...sei que não posso me esforçar muito...mas acho que posso fazer um sacrifício...superar a dor...-carinha de piedade.-Só para te dar prazer amor.

-Ah, que lindo!-selinho.-Mas não!

-Não?-diz desolado.

-Não. Não quero piorar sua situação amor. Te infligir dor. Coma tudo e depois descanse.-e saiu quarto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

À noite, na mesa do jantar.

-Crianças.-Maeve olhava os filhos com seriedade.-Acho que seu pai está mentindo!

-Mentindo?-os três indagaram.

-Sim! Ele não está doente coisa nenhuma!

-Quer dizer que toquei nos fungos do papai a toa?-Dante com uma expressão horrorizada.

-Ele estava nos fazendo de bobos?

-Estava.-confirmou Maeve.

-Como descobriu isso mamãe?-Dante perguntou.

-É que seu pai quis...er...não é da sua conta menino!

-Ele não devia ter feito isso! Fingindo que estava doente.-Ângela estava inconformada.

-Mas isso não vai ficar assim.

-O que faremos mamãe?-Fabrizio perguntou curioso.

-Primeiro, desmascarar seu pai.-depois socou a própria mão.-E em seguida fazê-lo sofrer miseravelmente!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dia seguinte

Manhã...

Dante entrou no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de bolachas, e um sorriso nos lábios.

-Oi, pai. A mamãe pediu que eu lhe trouxesse isso.

-São bolachas de baunilha com gotas de chocolate?-sentia a boca salivar.

-Sim.

-Dante!-Maeve gritou.-O senhor Shura chegou!

-Por que o Shura etá aqui?-perguntou Máscara.

-Como o senhor está doente e não pode continuar meu treinamento, o senhor Shura se ofereceu para ir me treinando.-coloca a bandeja longe do alcance da mãe do pai e sai correndo.-Tchau pai!

Do lado de fora, Maeve. Ângela e Fabrizio o esperavam.

-Espera! Volta! Deixa a bandeja na cama...droga!

Ele ia levantar, mas sentiu a presença de pessoas do lado de fora da porta. Maeve espionava por uma fresta. Voltou a sentar e ficou pensativo.

-E agora? Como eu faço para pegar minhas bolachas!-estala os dedos.-Que distração a minha! Esqueci que tenho telecinesia! Os cavaleiros mais espertos tem!

Se concentrando fez com que a bandeja flutuasse do local onde estava até suas mãos, onde se serviu de um deles, com grande satisfação, e para a frustração da esposa e dos filhos.

Tarde...

-O truque dos biscoitos não deu certo.-Maeve comentou.-Mas isso vai ter que funcionar.

-O que mãe?-Ângela estava curiosa.

-Ele terá o incentivo certo.

Alguém bateu a porta, e Máscara da Morte imaginou quem seria. Ouviu quando a esposa atendeu a porta.

-Junon! Que surpresa!-Máscara arrepiou ao ouvir o nome e estreitou o olhar.-Será que você poderia ficar aqui com a Ângela SOZINHOS! Enquanto eu e os meninos temos que sair?

-Claro senhora.-o rapaz estranhou.-E como está o senhor M?

-Ele está á em cima, entrevado na cama. Não se preocupem!-ela sorriu.-Podem namorar a vontade e SOZINHOS! Sem ninguém para vigiar! Tchau!

E o cavaleiro ouviu quando a porta se fechou e não acreditava que a esposa deixou a filha sozinha com o filho do refugo marinho! Foi até a porta do quarto para escutar o que acontecia.

-Vamos para a frente da Casa, Maeve? Está uma tarde linda!-sugeriu o rapaz.

-Claro!-ela aceitou prontamente, pegando em sua mão.

Assim que saíram, Máscara da Morte desceu as escadas, passando pela sala até a porta, tentando ver o que fariam.

-Junon...se ousar tocar em minha filhinha...vai ganhar uma viagem só de ida pro Yomotsu! Sua lagartixa de brejo!-com o punho cerrado elevado, como se fizesse uma promessa aos deuses, e grudou o ouvido na porta ao ouvir a risadinha da filha.

-Você sempre me faz rir, Junon.-Ângela corada.

"Claro...ele tem talento pra palhaço!"-pensou Máscara enciumado.

-Você é linda Ângela.-disse o rapaz.-Com certeza a mais linda deste Santuário.

"Don Juan de quinta"

-Seus olhos são tão puros...seu sorriso tão singelo...

"Ele gosta do som da própria voz, hein?"

-Posso te beijar?-ele perguntou.

-O quê?

-Sim...-ela fechando os olhos.

-QUÊ?????????

Os rostos se aproximavam.

-FIQUE LONGE DA MINHA FILHA, SEU APROVEITADOR!-Máscara saltou pela porta, usando só o pijama e apontando o dedo para Junon.

Os adolescentes se levantam assustados. Em seguida Maeve e os meninos saíram de seu esconderijo, apontando os dedos para ele.

-A-HÁ!!

-Errr...bem...-sem graça em ter sido pego em flagrante.-Posso explicar e...

Máscara pisa em falso, por estar distraído pensando em como escapar do olhar de fúria da esposa, e com seu descuido acaba caindo pelas escadarias defronte a casa de Câncer.

Todos olharam boquiabertos o cavaleiro rolando pela escadaria abaixo, parando somente quando esborrachou-se nas portas do fundo da Casa de Gêmeos.

-Papai morreu?-perguntou Fabrizio.

Eles o viram erguer a mão, pedindo ajuda.

-Ainda não.-respondeu a mãe, descendo as escadas.-Espera só eu alcançá-lo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No outro dia.

Máscara da Morte estava com um protetor de pescoço, e o corpo todo duro, sentado na cama. E apenas esboçou um sorriso sem graça ao ver a esposa entrar no quarto.

Com uma expressão que denotava vitória, ela sentou-se ao lado dele da cama.

-Está fingindo desta vez?-ela perguntou.

-Acha que eu menti quando rolei as escadas de Câncer até Gêmeos?-gemeu de dor.-Estou com muita dor, Maeve.

-Acontece que eu não acredito em você, Giovanni.-ela o puxa pela gola do pijama.

-Aiiii...

-Sabe o que eu quero?-sussurrou, bem próxima ao rosto dele.

-Aiii..sei...mas estou todo duro...

-Ótimo!-puxa mais perto.-Prove que não está mentindo.

-Amor...aiiii...-parou de protestar quando ela o beijou e começaram a rolar na cama.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

E o grito de dor do Cavaleiro de Câncer ecoou por todo o Santuário.

Fim.


End file.
